


Prompt Me: One Piece

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 31_days, A mix of story prompts and such, AU queen ahoy, Doffy has issues, Gen, I am a nerd, Prompt requests accepted in comments, Rosi is a sneaky sneak, Rouge has had enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Scenes and such for One Piece. Some prompts from others, some just little scenes in my head. May end up being turned into larger stories. Feel free to offer prompts in comments. Each chapter will be a different promptChapter 1: Rouge and Rosi meetingChapter 2: Doflamingo's thoughts after killing Rosinante(also 31_days)Chapter 3: Ghost!Rosi thinking about Law and Luffy's friendship
Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226705
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	1. Being Sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from me and my main enabler(my roommate) throwing ideas at each other. Rosi breaking away from the Marines at a very opportune time for several people. Being made into a full story

The sea was calm.

It was the only thing that was. There were marines in town, and that only seemed to lead to one thing anymore. Rouge could already hear the begging from men and women, memories of what had happened before. Around her, other people were glancing at the uniforms, then looking away. They also knew what the marines were there for, and knew it was going to mean death for people.

Rouge watched as the first woman was dragged past, her belly starting to curve in a way that it had not been when the last marines had come by. Her pleading, with her husband echoing her protests, was falling on deaf ears. 

They were only the first, and Rouge watched in stony silence, her mind never wavering from her mantra. Not yet. Not yet. Not yet. 

She had already lost her lover. She could not lose their child as well. 

“That’s horrible.”

Having someone behind her speak made Rouge jump. She had not expected that, having failed to realize he was behind her. She twisted, and then looked up. He was tall, this stranger. Younger as well. He looked down at her at the sudden movement, then back to where yet another helpless victim of absolute justice was being escorted along. 

The corners of his mouth were downturned, and Rouge could see there was something dark in his eyes as he watched it. There was a noise of disgust, and the man shook his head. “I can’t believe….” A hand rubbed over his face. “Thought I had gotten away from stuff like that.”

He glanced at Rouge again. “Sorry if I bothered you. You looked angry, and that’s dangerous with people like that. Figured it would be better if I distracted you a bit.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “Didn’t mean to startle you, though.” The blond glanced at the marines again, who were now yelling at the young couple. They were clinging to each other, refusing orders to let go. 

Then the blond stepped between her and the sight. 

“You shouldn’t give them any reason to suspect you, Portgas D. Rouge.”

That got a reaction, and she jerked back from the tall young man, looking up at him with wary eyes. “And who,” she bit out, “are you to warn me about anything?”

His eyes were a dark red, she noticed as he looked down at her. “I’m Donquixote Rosinante. I doubt you’ve heard of me. And we need to keep them from hearing of you.” A slight gesture at the marines behind him. “I’d be happy to talk to you more if you’d like. But we should probably do it someplace other than here.”

Not that she had much choice. She could cause a scene, but with everyone on edge, that might backfire quite easily. “I’m not going anywhere in private with you,” she told the teen. The longer she looked at him, the more she realized how young he was. He was tall, yes, taller than most. But Roger had been tall as well.

Thinking of him made her heart hurt. 

“I’m all right with that,” Rosinante said. “Just as long as we are walking away from the marines.”

The pair was quiet as they walked down the street. Rouge wasn’t sure what this was about, but the man was looking around with curiosity and not even trying to hide it. He knew who she was, and the way he walked screamed marine, but he didn’t seem to be happy with what was going on behind them. 

Eventually, Rouge lead them to a small cafe. It was small and had a place to eat outside. She settled them there. Mr. Barva smiled as he brought out her usual. Rosinante listened to the offerings and made a choice. He was charming, which just made her more wary. 

Finally, they were alone, and he took a sip before speaking. “When Roger was captured, he had one small request for Garp. One he knew that his friend would keep.” A hint of a grin as he watched her. “They’ve been playing the game of catch and escape for years. This time, Roger let it happen.”

Rouge’s glass hit the table hard. “He did not,” she bit out. Roger wouldn't have done that. He wouldn’t have left here with their child, not like that. 

The expression on Rosinante’s face was pure uncomfortable hesitation. Then he sighed. “He was sick, according to Garp. Something that couldn’t be cured. Roger still wouldn’t have given up without a fight, but he needed a favor. A favor that only Garp would give him.”

“How do you know any of this?” Rouge interrupted. Red eyes blinked, and he gave her a thin smile.

“Garp is my uncle. He…. Garp promised Roger that he would protect his child.” Rosinante’s eyes now were fixed on hers, and there was a long quiet moment as they stared at each other. 

“Your child.”

“I’m not pregnant,” she denied, automatically. Another small smile was her answer.

“In any case, I had heard about what was going on in the South Blue.” His calm expression faltered, something flashing across his face. “I’ve seen things like it before.”

As he spoke, the man absently rubbed at one wrist. Rouge’s eyes dropped, eyes picking out the circle of scarring that wrapped around both his arms, and she looked back at his face. He wasn’t seeing the world as it was for a moment, then seemed to snap back to her. 

“Absolute justice isn’t any such thing,” the blond continued. “What they are doing here is -wrong-. Both for how they are doing it and why. A child is not their parents. Whatever they blame on the father should not be passed on to the child.”

One corner of his mouth quirked up, but the smile was not a happy one. Rouge couldn't help but be reminded of Roger when he was talking about something bad in his past. “I was going to be a Marine. They saved my life when I was a child. But this…. I can’t join anyone who does something like this.”

Playing his fingers along the glass, Rosinante looked at the way the liquid danced. “Garp grabbed me. He’s not the best at being sneaky, as he puts it. He swore to Roger that he’d protect the child, and the mother is possible.” Now he glanced back up to her. “He wanted my help.”

Rouge looked him over, frowning a bit. “How old are you,” she asked finally. 

“Sixteen, ma’am.”

He was a baby as well. So young, and to have that look on his face already….

“Why you?”

Rosinante took a drink. “Because he knew that I was going to leave no matter what. This way he could keep a bit of an eye on me.” This time his smile was a bit more real. “He’s sort of protective at times. My adopted father and him have known each other for ages.” Another drink. “And I’m a great deal more sneaky than he will ever be.” 

This time, Rosinante’s smile was happier, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Vice Admiral he may be, but Garp’s skill set is pretty straight forward. Anything else he is horrible with. If he was doing this by himself, he would probably wouldn’t find you until the baby had already been born.”

“I never said I was pregnant.”

“No, you never did.”

Rouge studied him. “Does he know who I am yet?”

“No.”

That was a surprising answer, and she felt her brows raise up. The teen shook his head. “I wanted to talk to you first. You deserve the warning that he’s looking. And nobody should have to deal with all of this without someone….”

There was the stomping of feet, and both of them looked up to see a group of marines walking down the street. The one at the front noticed them and came to a stop. 

“Rosi?” He asked, looking at Rouge with a frown. “Who is your friend?”

“Miss Rouge has been kind enough to have a drink with me,” said Rosi with a bright grin. “Don’t be too much of yourself, Miks.” 

There was a frown from the man, then he snorted and shook his head. “Of course you’d manage to make a lady friend so fast. I’ve seen Garp do the same. And your old man.”

Rosi huffed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t need to know that sort of stuff. I just thought she looked nice. Now she’s never going to talk to me again after this. You are going to make her think I got a girl at every port or something.”

His tone was one hundred percent annoyed teenager who was trying to impress a girl. Rouge had to blink. But it got a laugh from the other men. Miks waved at her.

“Don’t mind us, ma’am. Just giving Rosi a hard time. I wasn’t sure he knew what girls were.”

Rosi threw a napkin at him.

There was more laughter, then the marines strolled off, nudging each other with elbows and chuckling as they did. Rosi shook his head, then looked to Rouge. 

“Sorry. Seemed the easiest way to get them to move on.” A hand through his hair, hissing as he caught a tangle. “I’ll tell them that they scared you off me if you decide you don’t want me around.”

That had been unexpected. “You knew them.”

“Most of the marines who have been sent here are from other parts of the world. Too big a chance of someone objecting if they were from here.” Rosi’s expression darkened again. “A lot of them, I’ve spent time with. Either as a chore boy or they have been stationed in Marineford for a time.”

“How are they getting away with this?” Rouge finally burst out, agitated and unhappy with everything. 

Rosi shook his head. “They don’t report it and nobody wants to say that Roger has a kid. I just don’t understand why more people aren’t upset.”

He finished his glass. “Look, I know that this is probably the last thing you want, someone else knowing. But I want to help. Tell me how, and I will do it. But if I figured it out, someone else will eventually as well. Maybe not as fast as I did, but I had the start of spy training.” A wry little quirk of his mouth. “Seems I have a talent for it.”

Rosinante looked at her again, eyes serious, jaw tight. “Garp is the only one who knows I’m not going back to the Marines. He understands why I can’t. And this is the only thing I can do to try to help. I can’t save the other women and children they are hurting because of this. But I can help you. And it help Garp keep a promise that he very much wants to keep.”

Standing, Rosi threw some beli down on the table, enough to cover both of their drinks. “No child should be hunted for their family. They should be protected. I’m staying at the Seaward Siren while Garp is currently visiting some of the other posts in the area. Please, let me help, even if it’s to help play distraction for the others in the area.”

He bowed slightly to her, gave her a smile, and then stepped away from the table. “If you need anything, feel free to contact me there at any time. It was very nice to share a drink with you, ma’am.”

To Rouge’s astonishment, he walked away.

As she watched him, in her mind, the phrase ‘not yet’ kept curling through it. Her will would make sure that her child would be born. But Rouge wasn’t sure if she would do as well as her son or daughter would do. Her doctor, who had known Rouge since she was born, had warned her of that.

Maybe she could really do some planning. What happened after her baby was born was still very much up in the air. 

First, she needed to check this entire situation out. Had not gotten this far by trusting anyone connected to the Marines. But if Rosinante was being truthful…..

Maybe she could plan for more of her baby’s life that she had feared.


	2. Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy looks in a mirror and is surprised what looks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Doffyfan's request in the comments. Also uses some of my headcanon that Doffy has some light sensitivity.   
> Also for 31_days 2020-4-10: sweet smile of the talk show host

Red eyes looked at him from behind shaggy blond hair, and Doflamingo frowned. The light of the room hurt his eyes as he stared at the mirror. Hurt them enough that it didn’t seem like he was looking at himself. He rarely looked in mirrors without his glasses on. The way they reflected light was too much for his light-sensitive eyes. So it had been a shock looking into the mirror without them and seeing another face looking back. 

For a moment, he felt like Rosinante was staring back at him from somewhere else. Wherever dead betrayers went. 

They had always looked alike, too much so to deny their blood connection. When his little brother had first joined them, Doflamingo had noticed that there were some double takes. On a few occasions someone mistook Rosi for himself. That had trailed off once Rosi had started wearing that makeup of his. It also helped that they wore different styles in general. 

But it still happened on occasion, when they had been caught out by rain, and it plastered their hair down, drenched them enough to wash away Rosi’s makeup. The similarities were too strong. 

Just as it was now. 

For a long moment, Doflamingo looked at the face in his mirror.

His little brother.

His betrayer.

Doflamingo picked up his glasses and slipped them on. Then he smiled at himself, as wide and self-assured as always. Even he wondered how much of it was faked at the moment. When he made a choice to get rid of his brother for good. 

“Trebol,” he called, pulling out the stuff to spike his hair. “Find me a place to get a haircut. I think it’s time for a change.”


	3. Living is Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost!Rosi watches Law and the Strawhats and thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For General Zargon and the prompt of Ghost!Rosi and either Dressrosa or him watching Law and Luffy's friendship. I went with the second.
> 
> Side note: I now have a Tumblr. [Rambling Kat](https://ramblingkat.tumblr.com/) Feel free to put prompts there as well, once I get it set up.

It was good, seeing what was in front of him now. 

Rosi leaned against the mast, watching as Law interacted with Strawhat and his crew. It was pleasant to see. Even as a child, with the other kids, Law had been prickly and standoffish. It’s why it had always amazed Rosi that the boy had taken to him so much. Even more as he got older and Rosi had figured out how to interact with him more.

But he had never wanted Law to stop living life. 

Even being trapped by a sword, Rosi had enjoyed his existence. Haunting Doffy some, being there when Law needed him, that was good. But he still worried that Law might be more fixated on the dead over the living, and that was never good for a person. The living were supposed to do just that. Live. Staying focused on the past was not healthy. 

Seeing Law with Luffy now, that made the ghost smile. It was good, seeing him look at things outside of revenge. Even with Doffy locked away now, it would have been too easy for Law to find himself lost. Disoriented after finished a goal that he had focused on for so long. Not that the others on his crew would have let it happen easily. But Law was still the captain, and they would have followed his lead eventually.

But Luffy was too energetic and too much a determined young man in his own right. Both of the young men carried the initial D in their names, and both were determined and headstrong in their own way. So they pushed at each other, and the challenge made them all the better for the weird little friendship that they had struck up.

Not that Law was willing to admit to it. When Rosi had brought it up last, the living man had denied in, even in his dreams. 

Rosi chuckled, lighting a cigarette as he wondered if the way Law felt was friendship or something stronger. He did act like a kid with a crush at times, denying it as hard as he could. 

Not that Rosi minded that. It was fun to watch Law growing up, and reaching out to the world around him. Especially when it involved people like Strawhat and his crew. They were an mixed lot, and it made him grin. Especially when he could tease them a bit, like the skeleton who was looking around after a bit of smoke had washed over his face. 

With a smile, Rosi watched as Law got himself tangled even more with the world of the living over the dead.


End file.
